Hermin
Character Hermin's full name is Hermin III (the 3rd/third), but his name, in short, is Hermin. Hermin is one of the main characters of the series, and he first appeared in episode 15 where he interrupted the heroes when he called for Sanic after that Hermin became one of the main characters, and started appearing frequently as the series progressed. Hermin is a yellow face with freckles along with an MLG hat and Mountain Dew. Hermin is also very stupid just like Sanic and was shown to be a little lazy when he relaxed once the heroes had stopped fighting and training. Although Hermin could be a little brutal at times like when he shot a beam puncturing The Insider's heart, and killing this attack is usually used by villains though. Hermin also had a redesign in season 2 thanks to Otto Chung for the redesign. Role in Weegee Chronicles Hermin is one of the main characters the series he starts off as a semi-important hero in season 1, but had a much larger role in season 2 where he unlocked his dark form, and helps Weegee throughout the entire season, and is one of the heroes key people. He was shown to be in season 3 where he got an enragement boost. He later gained a giga form where he fought Photohon, but failed, and was killed by Photohon. Abilities Hermin has normal abilities. Although he seems to have high durability as well, because he survived Sanic's 420 blast, and was able to still train Yushee shortly after without a problem. Hermin also has a dark form which makes him far stronger than before. He uses team attacks quite often both in his dark form and his base form as well. Hermin was also shown to used an attack that only villains usually use which is a tiny beam that can puncture someone's heart. Hermin was shown to get an enragement boost in episode 57. Hermin was shown to have a Giga form where he gains the ability to manipulate lightning, and have a full power attack called "Giga Stream". He also has the ability to become stronger using determination. He was shown to also use people's energy to help power up. It's unknown what the Giga forms full strength is since he has never mastered the form. Relationships * Sanic Hermin is best friends with Sanic since they both like the same things, but they have been shown to get angry at each other a few times like in episode 16 in season 1 where they were fighting for an unknown reason. Although after that episode it seemed that they got along pretty well. Before Hermin died he gave his last words to Sanic saying he will always be his MLG buddy. He's also the main focus on Hermin's final flashbacks. * Blank Hermin finds Blank annoying, but he's still allied with him. Hermin finds how Blank being smart is annoying, because Hermin isn't that smart at all, but in situations like fighting The Insider in situations like that Hermin doesn't have time to annoy him, but he does insult him sometimes. * Weegee Hermin is friends with Weegee, because Weegee always helps Hermin in fights like The Entity or Galaxious Galaxion in fights like that Hermin and Weegee work together, and commonly uses team attacks against their enemies. Weegee is seen in Hermin's final flashback before he dies. * The Entity Hermin is enemies with The Entity, because The Entity harmed Sanic by firing a blast at him. Which made Hermin angry which made him unlock his dark form, and together Hermin and Weegee fought with The Entity. * Laneegee Even though they haven't interacted with each other that much I do plan on making Laneegee, Hermin, and Sanic really close friends in the future. He teamed up with Laneegee to defeat Photohon in episode 57. * Photohon Hermin was shown to hate Photohon. As he got an enragement boost and teamed up with Laneegee to defeat Photohon. Although they still failed to defeat him. The reason why Hermin got his enragement boost is because he didn't want Photohon to hurt his friends anymore. Later Hermin gains his Giga form which he uses against Photohon. However it wasn't enough and was killed by Photohon. Facts * Hermin was originally going to be a request for Epic Universe: Next Generations to fight Zelos, but I chose against it. * Hermin had an original design but was changed to Otto Chungs redesign * Hermin will have an even bigger role in season 3. * Hermin is the first hero and the first main character to die. Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Awesome Faces Category:MLG Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters